


Never Sick Of You

by NoirAngel011



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Eda and Amity Take Care of Her, Established Relationship, F/F, Lactose Intolerance, Sick Character, Sick Luz Noceda, Sickfic, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Luz shares a plate of nachos with Willow and Gus without thinking. Now, she’s paying the price. At least she has Amity and Eda to help her out.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 247





	Never Sick Of You

Luz slumped down at the kitchen table in The Owl House after returning from a day out with Willow and Gus. She laid her head into her arms, letting out a small groan. 

Amity, who had been practicing magic with Lilith while Luz was out, looked up from where she was doing homework across the table with a raised eyebrow.

“You okay?” she asked, setting down her pencil. She reached out to rest a hand on Luz’s shoulder, but the Latina jerked away from her and jumped up from the table, quickly grabbing the nearby kitchen trashcan before expelling her stomach’s contents into it.

Amity cringed at the sound of retching, averting her eyes to save her stomach. Once it all ended, she turned back to Luz. She sprung up from her seat, noticing the girl shaking. She carefully bracing her by gripping her upper arms. Luz was still hunched over the trashcan, breathing heavily.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Amity soothed her as she gently rubbed her arm. Luz coughed before leaning back against Amity.

“I’m such an idiot,” she said, voice scratchy.

“What happened?” Amity asked, using her kindest voice to try and calm her girlfriend.

“I shouldn’t have eaten those nachos.” Luz shuddered at the thought. Amity carefully picked her up, struggling for a moment before she held her comfortably against her chest. Luz moved to rest her forehead in the crook of Amity’s neck.

Amity giggled, shaking her head. “Come on, let’s take you to bed.”

Luz didn’t protest to this and Amity carried her up to her bedroom. She laid her down on her sleeping bag, wishing that she had a real bed. Luz didn’t seem to mind though, curling into herself and seemingly melting into her pillow and blankets. Amity pressed a quick kiss to her head before getting up to grab the small trash can out of the bathroom. She came back set it down beside Luz before planting herself on her other side.

“Is there anything I can get you? Water? Food?” she asked, rubbing Luz’s back. Luz shook her head.

“No,” she whispered, voice cracking. Amity nodded.

“Okay, just get some rest. Maybe you’ll feel better when you wake up.” Luz’s response was to lift her head and lay it down in Amity’s lap, shifting until she was somewhat comfortable again. Amity reached for the folded blanket at the bottom of her ‘bed’. She carefully draped it over Luz before setting back against the wall and beginning to play with her hair.

Luz slept for almost fifteen minutes before she jolted awake, immediately lunging for the trash can. Amity helped her hold it as she threw up, keeping her hair out of her face. She didn’t quite know what to do to help, so she just sat there and waited it out.

As Luz leaned back there was a knock at the door. Amity looked up but Luz didn’t, instead focusing on stabilizing her breathing.

“Everything okay in here?” Eda asked, returning from a day of selling her human collectibles. At least, what little she had left after the loss of the portal had cut them off.

“She ate some nachos and the cheese is messing with her stomach,” Amity explained, rubbing Luz’s back comfortingly. Luz curled herself back into Amity, resting her head on her shoulder as she brought her knees up to her chest. Eda frowned, coming over to sit next to the two teens. She reached over to brush a lock of hair out of Luz’s sweaty face.

“You feeling okay, kid?” It was a stupid question as it was obvious that she wasn’t. Luz shook her head with a whimper. Eda hummed with a concerned tone.

“How long does this usually last?” she asked. Luz shuddered as a cold spell racked her body and Amity draped the blanker back over her.

“However long it takes to get all the lactose out, then some,” Luz said, eyes clamped shut. Amity carefully played with her hair, trying to comfort her.

Eda nodded, clearly trying to figure out what to do. 

“Just get some sleep, okay kid? You look like you need it,” she gently rubbed Luz’s shoulder and the sick girl hummed, burying her face into Amity’s shoulder.

Amity looked up at Eda at a loss for what to do. She hated seeing Luz in pain, and here she was in nothing but that. Eda herself didn’t know what to do either, so they both just sat there with Luz, watching her sleep and trying to calm her down when she got restless.

It went on like that for a while. Luz would doze for ten to twenty minutes before waking up to vomit, then Amity and Eda would coax her back to sleep. The sun was setting by the time Luz finally woke up and didn’t immediately throw up. She leaned back against Amity’s chest, blinking several times to clear her cloudy vision. She sniffled.

“Feeling better?” Amity asked softly, taking her hand into hers and brushing over her knuckles with her thumb. Luz nodded.

“A little,” she mumbled. Eda carefully brought a hand over to stroke her hair. She squinted in confusion. “When did you get here?” she asked. Amity and Eda laughed.

“I’ve been here for hours, kid. We had a whole conversation.” she smiled fondly at the human, tucking some hair behind her ear.

“Oh. I guess my mind was kinda hazy,” Luz blushed and cuddled further into Amity.

“Yeah, it was. But I’m glad you’re feeling better now. You still should rest, though.” Amity chuckled.

“You guys gonna stay with me?” Luz asked, looking up between Eda and Amity.

“Of course, Luz. Somebody’s gotta hold your hair back,” Eda joked, but both girls knew it was her way of being sincere. Luz beamed.

“Good,” she said, closing her eyes and melting into Amity’s arms. Eda continued to stroke her hair as she fell asleep. Eventually, Amity laid her head against Eda’s shoulder and fell asleep herself. 

Eda looked down at the two teens, sleeping peacefully in what could honestly be described as a griffin pile. She hadn’t realized just how much she loved them, the two little girls who had become her family. She smiled, wrapping an arm around Amity’s shoulder and leaning back against the wall, soon falling asleep herself next to the two girls who meant everything to her.


End file.
